


Th'sn’t M'drom

by Nienna_Mithrandir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Mithrandir/pseuds/Nienna_Mithrandir
Summary: College AU James is drunk and goes to the completely wrong dorms and knocks on Lily's door to ask for help but he's totally wasted and hilarity ensures





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either of these two lovely characters
> 
> Enjoy :)

This wasn’t real. 

It simply couldn’t be real, not at all. 

it didn’t make any sense. Though, if she were being fair, James Potter had never made sense. The man never lost his confidence, never gave up, and never gave in. Three years she had been rejecting him so far, and still, day in and day out, he’d show up outside her classes with his ridiculously, stupidly handsome grin, and his mussed up hair, and his charm, offering to take her out for a coffee. Again.

This, though, this was taking it a few steps too far. 

There he stood, in all of his glory, James Potter, leaned up against the outer frame of her door, his face flushed and his glasses askew. His smile was lazy, tired almost, and seemed to fit his face far too well as he smiled in at her, giggling to himself as he looked her over in her over-sized pajama bottoms and t-shirt. She hadn’t been expecting visitors, she’d been expecting sleep, thanks. So, no, her make up wasn’t done, her hair was tugged up haphazardly, and none of this was helping the situation at all. 

“D'ja break inta’m dorm, Evs?” He slurred out, his eyes almost sliding closed halfway through his state meant, and it was only after he’d opened his mouth to speak that the strong wave of alcohol swept into the room and made her nose wrinkle with a scowl. 

“This is my dorm, Potter, go home." 

He snorted and shook his head, the action seeming to take far more energy than it typically did as he dragged his head back and forth, stumbling past her and into the dorm. Grinding her teeth together, she followed after him, arms propped up on her hips as she attempted to grab him and tug him back out the door, though he seemed to have planted himself directly in the center of her bedroom, hazel eyes wide. 

"Th'sn’t m'drom,” he breathed out again, turning his head to stare over at Lily as if she had made some horrible mistake and it was now her job to fix everything. Pursing her lips she heaved a sigh, tugging at his shirt sleeve once more in another useless attempt to get him out. 

“That’s what I told you earlier, James, this is my dorm, now you need to go home." She spaced out her last few words, as if talking to a child, sounding out each syllable, hoping that would help him actually understand her point. 

"Y'r drom?” He asked, looking around. Damnitall, why in the bloody hell was his balance so good when he’s this pissed? She should have been able to drag him away, but she’s willing to attribute that more to his time playing rugby rather than to the lack of muscle lining her arms. Suddenly, another large smile claimed his face, similar to the one he wore earlier, and he moves to pull her into a tight hug, pillowing his head on her shoulder with a contented sigh. “T’s sooooo nice t'let me stay,” he cooed happily, dropping a wet kiss onto her cheek.

She stood frozen in his arms, her own stiff by her sides as she stared over his shoulder, mouth open slightly and damn the world to hell, she did not just shiver at that kiss!   
“N-No… No, James, you’ve got it wrong, you can’t stay with me… Tonight, or any other night, actually." 

"Shhh,” He rolled his eyes with another quiet giggle, swaying slightly as he pulled back, only to drop down onto her bed, looking suspiciously starfish-like as he managed to take up the entire space of her mattress. “T’s late, Ev, g’t'bed.” He instructed, lazily patting the spot next to himself - though his arm and leg were taking up most of the space of said spot - making her scoff. Lily shook her head quickly, starting out of the room with a heavy sigh. “This is ridiculous. You know what? Fine, fine, you can stay here for one night, but I’m taking the couch." 

She muttered under her breath as she moved for the small living room that branched off of the kitchen, and began to set up a small space for herself, still upset that she was the one who’d been booted out of the bedroom, and not her arsehole of a guest. Still scowling, Lily settled into the small nest of pillows and blankets she’d set up for herself on the sofa in an attempt to make herself as comfortable as possible, and pulled a book onto her lap, hoping to take her mind off the real world before she fell asleep. 

It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes later, when James stuck his head around the corner, shooting large doe eyes in her direction. Feeling his gaze, she glanced up and rolled her eyes. "Go to bed." 

"Cn’t shleep with’t c'ddle.” He announced after a moment, though his voice was somewhat meek, to the point where it actually made her place her book off to the side, lifting her eyebrows as she stared back at him. 

“That must make life difficult, means a lot of late nights for you, doesn’t it? I’m not cuddling you.” She rolled her eyes and began to turn back to the tome in her lap, though she didn’t start reading again - this book was horrendously boring - and therefore could hear his feet sliding across the carpet before he dropped himself down directly on top of her. 

He draped himself over her lap, pillowing his head on her thigh with a sigh of satisfaction, ignoring her shoves at his head. “James, stop it! Get off!” The brunette paid no mind, however, simply cuddling in closer and pressing a soft kiss to her pajama-clad leg. “G'night.” He bid happily, and before she could object, his breathing had depend and each breath inward came with a light snore. 

“Oh bloody hell, this is ridiculous…” She scowled down at him and with a shake of her head, she leaned back against the cushions of the couch, getting herself comfortable to set in for the night, as it seemed she wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon. 

James Potter was ridiculous, this whole night was ridiculous, and never, not for the rest of her life, would she ever admit to him that she had her best night of sleep in years that night with him wrapped securely around her on that couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to take requests for new works! You can message me or leave a comment down below! -- Thanks!


End file.
